And Alice enters Wonderland
by swimmergirl3
Summary: Drunk. That's how i found her. if i left her there, i would never let myself live it down. William SolacexOC one shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or .**

**Will's POV**

When I first saw the girl, I thought I was delusional. She was pretty, but that's not why. It was around midnight in Manhattan, and she was just yenno, lying there on the sidewalk passed out. From what? I have no idea. Being the only person around, I walked cautiously towards her. I crossed the street and knelt down beside the girl, and checked her pulse. Well, hello, first instinct of a son of Apollo, don't blame me. Her skin was ice cold, but her heart was beating. She didn't _look_ injured, but that didn't mean anything.

I gently shook her shoulder, seeing if she'd wake up. After about two minutes of shaking, I didn't think she would wake up. I sighed, and picked her up bridal style, then carried her to the nearest bench. I don't know how I didn't notice this as I was walking, but her eyes opened. They looked like they would've been clear blue on any normal day, but now they were cloudy from what I could see.

"Uh, hello." She said, confused as to why she was being carried by a stranger.

"Oh, hey. Look, I can explain, you were kinda passed out on the sidewalk so I just thought id make sure you we-"

"Why is there a …. Bow on your back?" she questioned, interrupting me. Her voice slurred a bit. Hold up.

"You can see it?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yeah …" she slurred. Maybe she wasn't a mortal. Or maybe she could just see very well.

"Oh, that changes things then." I said, changing directions.

"Wha …. What?" she asked, looking at me in confusion? Suddenly the smell of strong liquor hit me, and things made sense.

"Erm, excuse me, but, are you drunk?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wha? Me? Nooooo ….. Well …. Yeah probably …" she said, rubbing her temples. How could she be drunk? She hardly looked older then fifteen.

"Why on earth are you drunk?" I asked, exasperated.

"Cause … I got kicked out … again." She said, her eyes were closed. I thought about that for a while, walking down the abandoned streets of Manhattan. I stopped in front of an apartment building that was well known to demigods on the run. I entered the building, walked over to the elevator and rode up to floor number 3. Once the doors _binged!_ open, I carried the girl towards the door that said 352, and then managed to knock on the door. Short, long, long, short, long, and short. That was the code. I heard shuffling come from inside, and a woman opened the door.

"William?" she asked sleepily.

"Hey Sally, im really sorry to wake you, but is ah, Percy here?" I asked, looking over her shoulder into the apartment. She looked at the girl I was carrying and gave me a sad smile.

"Yeah, hold on a sec. You can set her down in the guest bedroom, ill tell Perce where you are." She said walked back into the apartment. I followed her and closed the door. Down the hall, turn left then three doors down. That's where the guest room was. I opened the door and flicked on the light. I set the girl down on the bed, not even noticing the weight difference. I swear the girl weighed about eighty pounds. She was tiny for how old she looked. She groaned and turned over slowly, mumbling something about a guy named Michael and a cat. I sat down on the arm chair and waited for Percy to show up. The door creaked open and there stood the son of Poseidon.

"Hey Will." He said, yawning.

"Hey Perce, uh, I was doing a night patrol near central park and I found her. I think she's drunk, her eyes are cloudy, and she doesn't look injured." I said in one long breath, giving him the deets.

"Okay …" he said, not knowing what she was doing here. Sure I could've just left her there after healing her, but it wouldn't feel right.

"But she could see my bow." I said giving him what he wanted to hear. He put his thinking face on, or whatever Annabeth called it and walked in, closing the door to get a better look at the girl. For the first time, I looked at her as well.

She had light blonde curly hair that went down to her shoulders, a pale complexion, and an overall pretty face.

"She's pretty," Commented Percy. "Reminds me of Annabeth." He said, something was obviously troubling him.

"Could be a daughter of Athena, but her eyes are blue. Like, not sky blue, like almost transparent blue." I explained.

"Hmm, well, give her some ambrosia and then let her sleep. We'll talk to her in the morning." He decided, tossing me a medical supplies bag that he kept in a wall panel behind the door. I caught the bag and then dug through it to find some ambrosia. This was going to be a long night.

**Three years later**

"Come on Carlie! We're going to be late to your own birthday!" I said, hearing laughing from the bathroom.

"And you really think I care, Will?" she asked, rolling her eyes as she opened the door and stepped out. She twirled in front of me, her blonde hair going everywhere. She was wearing a dark blue dress that went a few inches above her knees; it was strapless and had little swirls on the bottom trim. She was wearing black Grecian sandals that went just bellow her knee, they were black: a gift from Aphrodite.

"How do I look?" she asked, taking a step towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Beautiful." I whispered, my hands wrapping around her waist.

"Way better then I did that day three years ago, right?" she asked, chuckling.

"Oh yes, I still can't believe you got wasted out of your mind, I still don't know how you didn't die after that much alcohol!" I said, laughing.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, im special." She said, pecking me on the lips quickly before grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the cabin.

"Oh, ive noticed alright!" I said, running along side her. We reached the strawberry fields where the Aphrodite cabin had set up a tent including a dance floor, eating area, and mini stage for the band. Music was already blasting from the tent, and people were already dancing along.

"Who's the band again?" she asked me. Yeah, like she didn't know.

"You should know miss 'I-love-Hedley-so-much-id-kill-Zeus-to-go-to-their-concert'." I said, smirking.

"Hey! I would _not_ kill Zeus! Id kill someone annoying like Persephone or Demeter." She said defensively. I rolled my eyes, thunder booming in the distance.

"You're just lucky that Jacob Hoggard is my half brother." I said as we walked into the tent. Once inside, we got mobbed by birthday well wishers and dancers.

"I love this song!" she suddenly screeched, dragging me onto the dance floor. It was a slow song, so everyone grabbed someone to dance with. I already had Carlie, so I was good. Her arms wrapped around my neck as mine found their way around her waist. As Jacob sang, she sang along, resting her head on my chest.

_She said baby don't leave, be home, stay close, be close to me boy don't be gone, boy don't be gone_

_He said baby you know I gotta run, I gotta go, I won't be long, girl I won't be long_

_She said boy don't you flirt and baby please just don't get hurt_

_And if you feel alone then here take my shirt_

_He said forever girl I know you hate the weather girl _

_So maybe you should hold on to my sweater girl_

_Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na Na _

_Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_She ran picked up the phone said babe I miss you come back home_

_It can't be long, boy it can't be long_

_He said I hate this place I miss your smile I miss your face_

_I wrote a song, girl I wrote a song_

_She said you make me better boy I just mailed you a letter boy _

_And oh so you know im still in your sweater boy_

_He said girl don't be hurt I sweat a lot and smell of dirt_

_But I think id feel naked without your shirt_

_Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_He said you're looking great im home im back I couldn't wait_

_Girl way to long that was way too long_

_She said get over here; I crave you close I need you near_

_Now play that song, boy play me our song_

_He said back to forever girl hope you ignored the weather girl _

_Now all I wanna do is get you out of that sweater girl_

_She said I love the way you flirt _

_Im so glad you didn't get hurt _

_Now all I wanna do is see you naked without that shirt_

_Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na Na_

**Ok, well, I originally planned for this to be a one shot about Will Solace, but I think I might just continue because I like this couple so far. The next few chapters will probably be flashbacks because I didn't come up with a plot (like I said, thought it was going to be a one shot), just the idea that Will finds a girl and they fall in love yadda, yadda …. So yeah. Please review if you like, flames are accepted because they tell me what I may need to work on, so if you're just flaming because you want to make me feel bad, you're only making my reason for writing better. *cough*gooseberryicecream*cough* and in their words: that is all (: **

**Here's a link to a picture (take out the spaces) : - http:/ we heart it . com / entry / 7128946 **

**(William Solace son of Apollo and Carlie Dawson daughter of …. I haven't decided yet, any suggestions?)**

**~swimmergirl3 **


End file.
